


It's Okay Puppy

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Scott Gets Told, a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gets told about the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay Puppy

Stiles was worried about Peter when someone knocked on the door and he snapped his head towards it, Chris running his hands down the boys arms before kissing the back of his neck. "It'll be okay, he'll understand," the man mumbled against his skin. "I promise."

"I should really go up and check on Peter. We both should." Chris sighed and squeezed his arms softly, pushing the boy towards the door.

"You need to do this now, Stiles." That's all it took for the boy to move to the door and open it, Scott smiling widely at the boy before hugging him.

"Dude!" he cried out, looking past his best friend and into the house, a small frown on his face. "Why are you here? Did something happen? Please don't tell me we need to do research, this was supposed to be a movie night!"

"Um, no, no research, just, um... we need to talk." Stiles walked through to the living room, his friend following close behind. Stiles wasn't sure how he was going to tell Scott about his relationship, what if the other lost it and told him that he didn't want him to do this? What if he kept going on about who Peter used to be? Fuck. "Right," Stiles started as he sat down on the couch, Scott sitting across from him, "I don't want you to get mad at me, okay? You have to promise that you won't."

"Okay..." Scott tilted his head, looking at Stiles with a curious expression, something that made Stiles squirm in his seat. Why did Scott have to look like a fucking puppy dog? It made it nearly impossible for Stiles to tell him, but the boy had promised and he had to make good on that promise.

"I, um... I'm in a relationship," Stiles said quietly, biting his bottom lip.

Scott leant forward, a large grin on his face and of course the boy would be happy for him. "Dude, that's awesome! What are they like?"

Poor Scott, trying not to stick to one gender and yet not knowing how right they was. "They are both amazing, and you know them."

"Woah, it's two people?" Scott's face crumpled up in confusion for a moment before he nodded slowly. "That's pretty cool, I didn't realise people could actually... you know, do that."

Stiles smirked slightly, looking at Scott's face clearly. "I know you wish Isaac was with you and Allison too. You should speak to her, you could make it work, trust me."

"What?" Scott's eyebrows flew up and the boy shook his head quickly. "That is not true," he said quickly, his eyes a little wide. "I do not like Isaac, I love Allison."

"Suuure, whatever, that's not what we're talking about here. We'll deal with it later." The honey eyed boy looked down at her lap for a moment before taking a deep breath. "It's... well, you see... ah, fuck, there's no way to do this lightly; it's Chris and Peter."

Scott's face went through a rather amusing set of features. First he looked shocked, it soon turned to a disgusted face before he finally settled on an confused expression. "Allison's dad and the guy you call Creeperwolf who murdered a bunch of people?"

Stiles nodded, tapping his fingers on the arm of his couch. "I... Scott, I love them."

Allison strolled in, looking between the two boys before walking over to Scott and sitting on the arm rest of the chair he was sitting in, kissing the top of his head. "Did you know?" Scott asked, looking up at his girlfriend. Allison nodded, running a hand through Scott's curls. "And you are okay with this?"

"They're happy," Allison said with a shrug, glancing at Stiles and smiling softly at him. "That's all I want for my dad, and that should be all you want for Stiles. Right?"

"I don't get it, or understand why you would want them but I guess if it makes you happy..." The boy smiled widely at his best friend- his brother. "If they hurt you, I will hurt them."

"No, you won't," Allison muttered, patting Scott's head with a small hum. "You are too nice for that." It was true, everyone knew it. Scott was just a little lost puppy who followed Allison and Isaac around like they had treats hanging out of their pockets. It was cute.

"Well, I- true, but still." The boy screwed his face up, Stiles letting out a snort before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs and looking at the stairs with hopeful eyes. When Chris came down alone, the boys heart fell a little but he smiled nonetheless, greeting the other with a small kiss when he sat down on the couch. "That'll take some time to get used to," he commented, his face screwed up again.

A warm chuckle left Chris' lips and he wrapped an arm around Stiles, letting the boy lean against him. "Just like it took time for me to be okay with you and my daughter."

"Dad, don't," Allison warned lightly, hiding a smirk by looking down at her lover. The girl shifted down into his lap, putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, just letting herself enjoy the moment after Peter's little breakdown.

Stiles moved his head up and brushed his lips over the others ear, placing a hand on his thigh. "How is Peter?" he asked quietly, happy for Allison distracting Scott for the moment.

Chris turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to the others temple, whispering against his skin; "we'll get him through this. I promise, Stiles."

Chris would forever fight to keep Peter well, even if he didn't really know what was going on. Hard times were here and would continue to drag them down until someone fixed Peter, Chris just needed to find out what was wrong. At least now they had one more person to help them, rather than stay hidden from.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh.  
> Leave comments or kudos if you want to!  
> Leave requests below or at bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com :)


End file.
